1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to antenna assemblies and particularly to an antenna assembly having a wider bandwidth and a reduced size.
2. Description of Related Art
To communicate in multi-band communication systems, a bandwidth of an antenna of a wireless communication device such as a mobile phone should be wide enough to cover frequency bands of the multi-band communication systems. In addition, because of the miniaturization of the wireless communication device, space occupied by the antenna is compressed and limited. Therefore, it is necessary to design the antenna take up a smaller space.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.